


A Legacy's Harvest

by Lostinthemountains



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vague descriptions of violence, Vaguer Descriptions of Science and Physics, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinthemountains/pseuds/Lostinthemountains
Summary: Settling into the new world in the wake of Thanos' defeat, Tony's rest is uprooted when Ross comes to haunt him and those whom the Avengers hold dear.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. The Reaper's Harvest

The sound of the Quinjet's engine slowly woke Tony up, as well as the muffled sobs that filtered in as awareness seeped in. Pepper's soft fingers paused, then continued to work their way through his bloodstained hair. Closing his eyes again, Tony willed the past three days to be just a nightmare.

_Please let this just be all a bad dream, let me wake up, PLEASE._

With that last thought, Tony sank back into the forgiving darkness where the sounds of bullets or the screams of his children could not be heard.

\--

This time awareness sunk in viciously as the wheels touched down. Tony grimaced, pushing himself up with his remaining arm. No one said anything, whether from shock or despair Tony didn't know.

He just didn't -

He just didn't _care._ How could he when sorrow would drown him and any hope or forgiveness would burn him alive. Savior of the world, huh? If he was practically a man-made god then where were his children? Why couldn't he have _seen this coming. How could he have letthishappen? Everything. The kidnapping, being seperated from Morgan, Peter being gunned down in the streets of Queens._

_He should have saved them._

_He could have._

_He was Iron Man._

_He was -_

"Tony."

\--

"Tony, please." Pepper whispered has she struggled to ground him, bring Tony back from the panic attack. There would be time for sorrow later. Now though the air tasted like ash and fire and all she could taste was the bitter " _You can rest now..._ " 

There was no time to rest now. Not until she had to find her daughter, find all their children even though there maybe to only pieces to find.

" Tony, we need to go- everyone else is heading to the rubble. We need to, I need you to...." 

"Tony, get up"

At that harsh voice, Tony raised his head to glare at Clint. Clint's eyes bore back with the same anger, the same _hopelessness_ he hadn't seen since his days as Ronin. But this wasn't Titan, this wasn't Thanos, this wasn't...

It just was. There was nothing left to do but press a kiss to Pepper's forehead and let her lead him to the rubble of some godforsaken abandoned fortress still burning in places from the detonators.

\--

Vision and Wanda extinguished the fire and deemed it safe to look for the one lone tracking beacon that survived the explosion. _A black box,_ Ross had hissed as the uniforms dragged him away, _have fun finding your children to bury them again._

Pepper's hand dragged Tony back away from the ash and the _Please, sir - I don't want go..._ Back to the screen, Sam and Barnes had set up as Natasha and Rogers spoke quietly to Hope. Scott stood by his side, as did T'challa, Clint, and Laura. 

"The signal is directly below us." Rogers stated walking back the somber group. "Vision will make a hole and Hope will go down to give us the best possible way to lift the rubble withou-"

"Without crushing their corpses?" 

" _Clint_ " Laura pleaded, drawing him into her as Clint punched the rubble. Steve deigned not to answer.

Vision took the subsequent silence as the signal, burning a hole through the rubble into the earth. Hope turned the camera on and flew into the hole.

After moments of a silent descent, the camera feed started to reveal an opening. 

"Hang on, I've got someth-"

Hope's words were cut off after a brilliant light enveloped the screen and then went dark.


	2. Seeds Sown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Parkers become pawns to an invisible chessboard.

_**One Week Earlier** _

If Peter was being honest, it hadn’t been bad day. Not even near what a normal person would call a bad day. After loosing three out of the ~~five~~ _four_ family members, getting bit, and then blipped, Peter claimed to be a good judge of what was worth making a fuss about. Allergies and a minor headache were not even on the radar despite the back of his neck gathering goosebumps.   
  


On the plus side, it was gone before the first bell so Peter deemed himself not in any danger of failing his Spanish test.   
  


It was Tuesday. He would not be heading over to the cabin until the weekend. If Tony didn’t have another setback and follow all the doctor's orders like he was supposed to, then maybe, _maybe,_ Ms... Stark would let go canoeing. Morgan would obviously have to come despite her hatred for Peter. 

“She does not hate you!”

May laughed exasperated as she waved the smoke away. Spam was on the menu tonight. Surprisingly, despite the smoke, it survived.   
  


“Spam. It can survive a goddamn apocalypse and, in a true test of worthiness, your cooking as well May.”

”Shut it and eat your food. Maybe there will be some extra bowls at the soup kitchen tonight.”   
  


There weren’t. It was a fool’s hope anyway. Pepper was the only reason Peter hadn’t starved yet, sharing everything she spare from their garden with May. She even managed to donate some indoor plants that hadn’t been killed yet, although Harley and Peter suspected Mr, Stark had done something to make it that way.   
  
Peter hadn’t heard from Harley in a few weeks since the sudden start of midtown (despite the blip and European misadventures- a bit daunting if you asked Peter) sent their “super-secret- don’t-tell-Mr-Stark” project to a grinding halt.

A screeching halt.

Much like the car which just broadsided them into oncoming traffic.

Peter lunged for May, barely able to cushion her head when the airbags didn’t deploy. The second impact sent them both into darkness.

———

When Peter woke up he was alone. And... not in the MedBay for once. A few people came in, a few tests, but no May... or Happy for that matter. Mr. Stark had been named their Medical attorney but was the his fragile health Happy had been added. Secretly Peter thought it was because of the whole Mysterio business but he wasn’t sure. And they were certainly not telling Mr. Stark about the train.

Peter looked around the room for his things as he waited for someone to come. They weren’t in any of the cabinets which meant he was stranded. 

“You’re up again!... And apparently turned off your bed alarm” 

Peter turned around sheepishly. A kind but stern pair of faces stared back at him. The smaller nurse turned the imposing man beside her.

“I’ll go get the discharge papers for you to sign” She smiled kindly has The mystery man nodded going to sit by Peter. Warning bells were building in Peter’s head as the man geared himself to speak.

”I will be blunt. Your Aunt is still in a coma, making you a ward of the State, Mr. Parker. I will be taking you to a foster home as soon as you are discharged.”

”Where’s Mr. Stark or Hap- Mr. Hogan? They should be here. Why am I not going with them?”

”There are paperwork supporting anyone other than Ben Parker as your Emergency Contact. I’m sorry but we do not have time for arguments.”

The next hour was a blur. Dressed in donated clothes, Peter watched as the world spun past the car’s tinted windows. They pulled up to a rundown house, the lightbulb swinging ominously. Yet another impressively built man was at the door, scowling at Peter.   
  


“Weren’t we supposed to stop at my apartment so I could pack?” Peter began to debate if he should start running for the hills at this point. 

“Didn’t have a key.” With that, the social worker sped away as a bruising grip encircled Peter’s arm.   
  


“You will speak when spoken to, eat everything without complaining or wasting food, and you will stay in your room.”

_My cell, you mean_. Peter thought as he heard the door lock behind him with the window bars in front of him. _I wonder how long it will take Mr. Stark to sort this out.  
_

3 days later, Mr. Stark had still not arrived.

Peter was on his own.


	3. Burn the Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wild Tony appears. A disappears forever if Ross has anything to say about it.

The light hurt. 

It made its way through the open blinds which Tony _remembered shutting_. Personally, he blamed Pepper. Morgan would have taken the more subtle and kinder route and just jumped on him. Waking up was never a favorite part of Tony's day which is why he put it off for as long as he could. 

At least until the aforementioned rocket made impact on his stomach. _Oof. Ladies and Gents, the savior of the world, taken out by one sprightly monkey to the gut._

"I'm up, I'm up..." Tony rolled over with a groan. "What does thoust require from thy humble servant Madam Secretary?"

Morgan pursed her lips as a devious looked gathered in her eyes.

"A repuls-"

"AH. _No weapons._ " He could be responsible, thank you very much. "For breakfast, little Miss, what shall we hunt for today?"

"Pancakes."

~~~~~

Pepper was gone already, leaving a note letting him she had to put out some Accords PR fire. _Lordy, he couldn't wait for this nightmare to end._

The aftermath of Thanos 1.0 was devastating enough but tack on Thanos 2.0 and you have yourself a pure political nightmare. One that he conveniently sleep through the initial three months, but once again Tony justified that as he was not an early riser. Thanos 2.0's aftermath included the undusting of Ross whom he did certainly not miss.

Ross quickly reinserted himself into the government... and just like that the Accords were back up for debate. 

Thankfully, it was a debate- not an ultimatum. Tony may have tried to garner an little sympathy by showing up to a key debate with his scars on full display and without his "special" arm as Morgan liked to call it. Collapsing during the second round of debates was purely a coincidence.

Contrary to what Ross believed and vocalized publicly to the media, Tony preferred to have the last word and it was a bit hard to do from a hospital bed with two anxious children who do not get along.

Which brought Tony back to his own current fire to put out. Morgan could not stand Peter. The last time Peter spent the night at the Tower resulted in a two meltdowns and one sensory overload. _Which okay, fine._ Divide and conquer and attempt to get everyone to sing kumbaya over a plate of pancakes the next morning. Only Peter left in the middle of the night which resulted in a meltdown of Tony's own. Pepper may or may not have shut down his access codes to his suit until he was cleared by his doctor. _"A real one, Tony, not Dr. Banner"_

Bruce had left with Thor, Captain Marvel, and the weird space pirates to hide or destroy the stones. Which, good for him, but that still left Tony without someone to gripe about his treatment to. Rhodey was there for every physical therapy visit, but being a veteran at it and an absolute turncoat, he was also no help whatsoever. 

Peter was a balm after nightmare filled nights when he would wake up gasping for air. A constant reminder that things could get better. Not perfect- sibling rivalry was a real thing. Morgan missed being the only star in her dad's eyes, she missed the lake house, she missed his "real arm" ...and she blamed Peter for it. Peter, in turn, blamed himself as well and it was common for Tony not to hear from him for almost a week when things got ugly. 

"Morgan"

"Hmmm?"

"It's been a week. You need to apologi-"

"No"

"Morgan"

"Uh-uh"

"Mongoose"

"Nooooopppe"

"Yeeeee---"

Any further arguments were cut off when the Tower went dark. No generator, no emergency lights, no...

"Friday?"

The silence amplified his heartbeat as his daughter watched him for cues on how to react. Tony gathered Morgan into his arms and turned to run for the panic room. A low hum was his only warning before the glass cracked as bullets rained down. Explosions rocked the lower levels of the Tower and time sped up as the sirens began to echo from neighboring buildings. Racing towards the room, Tony noticed that the helicopter that Pepper had left in had returned at some point. _Please be in the bunker already, please be safe._

Tony turned the corner to the room only to find Pepper bound and gagged surrounded armed insurgents. 

"Mr. Stark, Such a pleasure you could join us after being put on hold for so long"

Ross sounded pleased with himself as he pressed a gun to Pepper's head. With a lazy motion he ordered another guard to do the same to Morgan who was burrowing herself into Tony's neck. 

"Remove your .... arm and let go of your daughter." 

Tony froze.

"Or you may continue holding her corpse, which would you prefer."

Tony gently lowered Morgan down who was immediately swept away by the guards to the other side of the room and shoved into a box.

" _How dare you!"_ Tony raised his arm to fire only to stop when the echoes of safeties were clicked off. The arm made a hollow sound as it hit ground, rattling with defeat.

"If you would be so kind as to join me in the helicopter, I believe we have an important meeting to make."

Tony was led towards a new helicopter which had landed amid the smoke. Pepper was shoved in shortly afterwards across from him as Ross lounged beside her. 

As they took off through the fire and smoke, Tony's heart plummeted as he stared at the tears in Pepper's eyes.

Morgan had not been loaded onto the same helicopter as them.


	4. Rocky Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes matters into his own hands and enters the game.

To be honest, Peter was done waiting. 

No word from Mr. Stark, no phone so no Ned or MJ, and to make matters worse, no one would let him see Aunt May. He wasn't even sure she was alive at this point and waiting was no longer an option.

For some reason, his phone had been destroyed. Peter found pieces of it scattered throughout the house when he wasn't locked in his room. Most of his time had been spent in the room the past few days. Breakfast at eight, lunch at 12, and dinner at 5 were his only escapes from the room. No contact or entertainment. 

He was bored, okay? And stressed about Aunt May. And maybe, maybe just a tiny bit disappointed in Mr. Stark for siding with Morgan. He didn't mean to make her upset by trying to spend time with her Dad. 

Her Dad. Not Peter's.

Peter had no right to call on to Mr. Stark to help him again, so he would just have to figure this out on his own. 

First stop, the hospital.

\---------

It was quiet. Peter signed in, thankfully his name was on a list so no one blinked an eye at him strolling through the halls.

May was quiet. Too quiet but the hiss of the respirator combined with her heart rate was comforting. Peter would have stayed there forever if it wasn't for the _**CODE PURPLE** _which sounded through the hospital.

_CODE PURPLE, ALL PERSONAL BE ADVISED WE HAVE A CODE PURPLE,_

Fainter down the halls Peter could hear the security comms echo, _Please be advised code purple is a Peter Parker, male age_ _16, Brown Hair, Brown Eyes. Last known location, visiting Aunt in room ICU 8._

Time to run.

\----------

Considering the luck he had been having, Peter was surprised he made it out. Sure, he had to shove a security guard a little harder than he normally would have, but hey - he made it. 

But now what? 

Peter was alone on the streets of New York. He couldn't risk going into the hospital again, going back to his new "guardian's" house was a solid no, and well, his friends were probably under surveillance. He need help. He need an adult, even if that meant he would have to brave the brutal disapproval of a four year old. Maybe Happy could help him instead if Mr. Stark chose Morgan over him again.

Happy honestly was the safest option if he would answer his phone.

\----------

Peter's stomach was eating him by the time he made it to Stark Towers. The sun reflected off the windows, scattering light onto the various tributes and thank you notes wishing Mr. Stark a safe and healthy recovery. Every so often Mr. Stark would pull out his favorites and read them as a bedtime story with silly voices to Morgan. Peter, despite pretending to be too old for bedtime stories, would curl up against the door to listen. Friday wasn't a snitch, she liked him enough to let him get away with just about anything. 

Peter was distracted by a card with Iron Man giving Spider-Man a piggyback ride ( _one time_ ) that he missed the blades of a helicopter. Add on the hunger slowing everything down and the perpetual buzzing of his senses since the accident and well Peter could say that he wasn't paying the most attention to the helicopter in the sky. Pretty common for New York.

The explosion however was not.

Peter lunged to his feet and fought against the running crowds to get into the building. The power was out, not even the back up generator was working. Since Mr. Stark had been using a self sufficient energy source this could only be an intentional attack. Basing his assumptions off of the explosions may have helped him form his opinion quicker as well.

Friday was down, the elevators were down, and nothing worked. The stairs were his only option. 

\----------

After almost collapsing twice, and loosing count after one thousand steps. Peter made it to the top. Shatter glass crunched beneath his feet but Peter could not hear any heartbeats. His panic only grew when he found the panic room ajar. More glass, gunpowder, Morgan's favorite Iron Man plushy which Peter gave to her but pretended it was from Uncle Happy so she wouldn't throw it awa-

Mr. Stark's arm was on the floor. _His Arm._ Glancing to his left, Peter saw two helicopters taking off.

_Friday, Friday? KAREN!_

_Yes, Peter?_

_Karen, track those helicopters!_

_Tracking. I have positively identified Tony and Virginia Potts-Stark in Helicopter 2 heading East. No other identification could be obtained._

They were gone. No Morgan, No Pepper, and No Mr. Stark. Peter seriously needed help.

_Remember, who do you call if you need help and I'm not able to?_

_I know, I kno-_

_\- Humor me, kiddo_

_Follow the chain of command and call Rhodey. If no answer and the threat is big enough , call the Secretary of Defense,_

_\- And?_

_Only identify myself by name and intern status._

_\- Good. Keeping bugging me and Happy throughout._

_What happens if nothing works? I mean, if no one answers or believes in me?_

Mr. Stark had been quiet at that. Gently he reached into a drawer and pulled out an old flip phone. 

- _Call this number. Last Resort, no personal details, call for backup and get the hell out of dodge. _

_who..?_

_\- Rogues._

Peter remembered the bitterness in his eyes as he showed Peter the phone. Five years would be a long time for resentments but with Black Widow being almost as badly injured as Mr. Stark, Peter knew there were even fewer ties connecting the Avengers together. 

From his last fiasco of a visit, Peter learned that Vice President Rhodes or "his royal platypus" was caught up in some need-to-known disaster. Chain of Command meant Secretary Ross was next. 

Quickly grabbing a bag and filling it with supplies and a new spare phone, Peter made turned to scramble out of the panic room. Despite having his hands full, Peter pocked a mini arc reactor and the arm. Not his finest moment, but he needed to get away before anyone came back.

_\----------_

Once more out of breath and four blocks over from the carnage, Peter called Secretary Ross.

_This is an inconvenient time, who is this and how did you get this number?_

_I, uh, Peter Parker, Tony Stark's intern. He's been taken, sir, and I'm sorry if this is an inconvenient time but I attached a tracking device to -_

_Young man, stop. You said you sent a tracking device to the apparent kidnapping?_

_... yes?_

_Stay where you are. Do not call anyone else. My men will come and take care of you._

The dial tone was harsh and grated at Peter's senses. 

10 minutes later his senses were still pounding. Suddenly, the unrest was broken as unmarked cars and SWAT-like teams descended into the crowd near his location. Peter dropped the phone in a panic, backing into an alleyway to watch. Amid the flashing lights, the unmarked uniforms spread out and looking around, began opening fire into the pedestrians after finding the cracked phone on the ground. 

These were not cops. These were not even some government SWAT team. These were mercenaries, hired and trained to kill.

Realizing the alley was a dead end in more ways than one if he stayed, Peter darted into the streets, grabbing children and rushing them onward to safety. 

_Target Acquired, Young boy, 15-17, to your_ _left!_

Peter barely had time to brace before the bullet made impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad. Let the games officially begin.


	5. Weeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survival is hard when everything threatens to choke you out.

They were still in the air reeling from the betrayal when the silence was broken by Ross’ phone.

_“_ This is an inconvenient time, who is this and how did you get this number?”

_I, uh, Peter Parker, Tony Stark's intern. He's bee...._

Pepper could feel Tony jolt next her, drawing a breath to warn Peter to run- 

Ross simply held up a hand and pointed to an livestream of Morgan’s box complete with an armed guard. 

All fight died instantly, leaving nothing but the bitter taste of desperation which Ross so clearly relished.

”... My men will come and take care of you.”

The rest of the plane ride was a blur as Ross silently typed out messages, pausing every so often to stare at Tony.   
  


Pepper couldn’t help but stare at him either. Pushed to the brink of multiple panic attacks, Tony had settled down into an almost disassociated state. It was not until they were roughly ripped out of the helicopter that he reached for her hand. 

\- - - - - -

The landing was a rude awakening. Tony grabbed onto Pepper’s hand as if it were the only thing keeping him afloat. Ross walk the head of them and the guards, every so often glancing at his phone before urging them on.

”This way Mr. and Mrs. Stark. We don’t want to miss it the show.”

Tony’s stomach swooped with the realization that Ross was excited. 

The heavy doors opened into a surprisingly modern conference room for a lair. A body camera’s feed was playing up on the screen but it was too dark to make out any details. 

Light came suddenly as the faceless soldier lunged out of what seems to be an armored van. Tony quickly realize that they were in the middle of the city. Bullets started to fly faster than he could grasp the situation. 

Tony tucked Pepper into himself as if he could shield her from the horrors on the screen.

_Why would Ross show them thi— Peter. Oh lord please don’t that be him, not him, please—“_

”Confirmed visual of Peter Parker. You know your orders.”

The responding crackle of the intercom dashed any desperate hope that this was a mistake and Peter was home with his Aunt, blissfully unaware of the dangers outside.

_Target Acquired, Young boy, 15-17, to your_ _left!_

The gun on the screen swung to the left before firing a few rounds into the crowd. The camera swayed as the soldier ran forward, pedestrians scattering away in a desperate attempt to survive. Gloved hands reached down into the frenzy and flipped over a body.

Blood smeared and dirty, Peter’s face stared back into the camera. His glassy eyes did not blink as the butt of a gun smashed into his face. The gloved hands wrapped around his throat.

_no pulse found, target eliminated._

Tony stared blankly as Pepper sobbed into his chest. He could hear Ross giving orders, the feed shutting off but it was too late.

Peter’s sightless eyes chased him down as the floor rose up to meet him.

\- - - - - -

oh _sh-_

Bullets hurt like hell.   
  


Peter could feel the throbbing warmth radiating from his side. The gritty concrete pressed into his face as the smell of iron returned. His ribs ache with a heaviness as if he couldn’t catch a breath.

_C’mon kid- Breathe! Stay with us!_

Air returned too quickly almost chocking Peter in his desperation. Rolling his head to the side, he could see civilians running into the streets to aid the wounded amid the flashing lights.   
  


Time slowed down. As Peter’s eyes fluttered closed, a dark thought slipped in before draining away with his consciousness - 

_Was this his fault?_


	6. Barren Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross drives the final nail into the trap as new players enter the field.

Tony could hear the murmuring of voices from underneath the water. At least he thought he was underwater. _Why else would it hurt to breathe?_ Salt stuck to his face and fire burned in his lungs. Fingers raked through his hair and yet Tony found he could not stop himself from shaking. _Why was he shaking? When did he start? He needed to calm down before he scared-_ Morgan. Oh lord, Morgan. She was missing, torn away, and there was nothing he could do until he knew what was going on. 

"Tony, breathe. Open your eyes please. You need to come back and remember to breathe."

 _But remembering meant facing everything. Morgan in danger and Peter..._ Peter. _Remembering to breathe meant living in a world without his son. His son who possibly didn't know how much he was loved because Tony was a fool and stupidly kept his distance to allow his children space to adjust in this new world which was as strange and difficult to him, how could he have expected them to be okay, how could he let Peter walk out the without letting him know how much he was loved-_

 _-_ "STARK Breathe, man. C'mon we need you."

Being waterboarded hurt less than drowning like this.

\-----

Tony passed out again. Pepper was secretly grateful that he had as he began to slowly stop shaking. Not that she was grateful to be keeping watch over her injured husband, but he had still not completely healed from Thanos. The added stress could not be good for him. Besides, she wasn't alone. 

Numb and full of detached grief after watching Peter being - _murdered,_ she had been dragged along with Tony into another room, this time a cell before being unceremoniously thrown in. Neither of them hit the floor though. Tony was caught by Clint and another man who looked vaguely familiar. The woman who caught her introduced herself as Lauren, as Hope cleared the cot for them to sit down on.

"They got you as well."

It was not a question. Clint's voice was dark and bitter as his wife gripped his shoulder in attempt to ground him. Clint shrugged her off and continued.

"Did you see where they took Morgan? They separated us from ours and they may be guarding them toget-"

"They killed him."

Pepper was amazed her voice didn't shatter like her heart or her husband's mind. 

"Peter. He was, he was somehow there and he called for help and instead they tracked him down and shot him and he's _dead_ and I-"

Laura buried Pepper's head into her chest, effectively stopping her voice and the tears. 

"The kid's dead? The spidery one always on a sugar high?"

Scott's voice as hushed, like speaking out loud would make it true. Pepper couldn't answer him, her silence was answer enough. Tony began to shake again, before slumping back into unconsciousness. There was nothing left to say. A heaviness descended upon the room as each family contemplated the danger there children were now in.

\-------

Ross had proved himself not above murdering an innocent child. There was no time for all of them to fall into grief or despair and risk loosing everything. 

Clint stood and began to pace by the door. He had been inside, trying to rebuild parts of the house that had fallen into ruin over the past five years not realizing the danger that had been surrounding his family until it was too late. Separated and fuming, he was not surprised at all when the "Antman" and his ... girlfriend? fiancée? had been tossed in with a similar story. Stark and his wife- that was an unpleasant surprise. Spiderman had been an annoying opponent in Germany and an irritating mascot, too young to be considered a part of the avengers. Still, he could see how loving him had changed Stark for the better and loosing him to Thanos had nearly brought him down the same path as Clint took if it weren't for Pepper and Morgan.

With Peter murdered, stolen cruelly for a second time in front of their eyes- Clint could tell Tony was barely hanging on to what little sanity was left. Failing the other children was no longer an option. There would be no bargains, no risks taken, and Clint knew Ross knew that. 

Peter was dead. Lila, Cooper, Nathaniel, Cassie, and Morgan- they were gone, possibly dead. If they were, Clint knew there would be no returning from the destruction Ronin would unleash again in his despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm still alive and in my mind, so is Tony.


	7. Rainfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is in the eye of the storm and searches for help.

Waking up in a hospital and not the Medbay was never pleasant. For one, it probably meant some poor soul scraped him off the pavement. Two, Mr. Stark was going _to ki-_

Kill. Mr. Stark _\- oh shit._

Peter lunged up, alarms sounding as he tumbled off the bed. Pain flared as hands pulled him off the floor and into the bed again. 

"You alright kid? We need you to calm down."

Peter struggled to focus on the nurse talking to him as people and badges swirled around him connecting and disconnecting tubes and wires.

"Hey, you're okay kid. Breathe, _just breathe._ Can you tell me your name?"

_And risk summoning Ross' men? Not an option. He needed to get out of here, needed to get help before the drugs wore of completely, before Morgan disap-_

"MORGAN SHi"

Peter trailed off looking at the nurse, pen in hand.

"Morgan. Morgan, um Shi-ft. Morgan Shift."

He can tell by the way the pen stutters and the eyes narrow that the nurse does not believe him. A secret identity was hard enough to keep, but a cover story. On the fly? Yeah, he wouldn't believe himself either. Unfortunately for the hospital and thankfully for Peter, there were too many injured to care for beyond identifying and stabilizing. He was stable-ish, and well enough to tell lies. There were others to attended to. 

**CODE BLUE, ROOM 3. CODE BLUE ROOM 3.**

There were crash carts to grab, reports to fend off, patients to calm, and ambulances to unload. 

No one saw the small figure turn off the alarms, disconnect, and disappear into the chaos until it was too late.

\------

He really didn't think this through. His midtown sweatshirt and a pair of stolen scrub pants covered his hospital gown. The sweatshirt was damp, its newly acquired blood hidden in the dark blue. Bullet hole was a bit inconspicuous but it couldn't be helped. For some forsaken reason, his bag still had the phone and reactor. Mr. Stark's arm was gone. _Damnit._

_Langue!_ Mr. Starks voice floated to him as he thumbed the phone. It had to be some inside joke, a temporary fix over cracks in wall. But temporary was as close to concrete that Peter was going to get in this world. Ducking behind the quietest dumpster, he quickly flipped open the phone. 

Spiderwebs obscured the screen. Whatever temporary hope he had for backup fizzled out as rain began to fall down into the alley. 

He was alone.

Well, not quite. Only one person left in the chain of command. One crazy enough to risk it all and was probably loosing his mind watching the attacks like Peter would be if he wasn't too busy trying to survive them.

Peeling himself off the brick wall, Peter ducked into a phone booth. 

"c'mon, c'mon man answer the phone."

"Whoever is calling while the world is going to hell again better have a good reason for trying to contact me. If this is a robocall I swear I will hack your a-"

Peter had never been so glad to hear Harley cursing at him in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. Let the games begin


End file.
